Puro desejo e paixão
by Bel Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Na sua ronda, Lily recebe uma visita inesperada. Um beijo e um encontro no dia seguinte, fazem-na ver a verdade no seu coração. Rated T apenas porque sou paranóica!


_**Puro desejo e paixão**_

Lily andava pelos corredores, desejando ver algo que arrancasse a sua ronda da monotonia… Ronda essa que já há muito tempo passara a hora de recolher.

De repente, uma voz quente, sussurra-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar:

-Andar sozinha no meio de tantos corredores a estas horas não é muito aconselhável.

A ruiva vira-se e fita os olhos castanho-esverdeados que a olham com tal desejo e paixão que ela fica sem fôlego.

-Não deverias estar no teu dormitório, Potter?

-É a vantagem de ser monitor. – provoca ele

"Monitor… ora bolas!" Este ano, Remus tinha decido não se candidatar, pelo que Dumbledore escolhera nada mais, nada menos que James Potter para desempenhar o cargo. "Pergunto-me o que o director tinha fumado nesse dia…" Vindo do nada, surgem passos, que a arrastam de volta à realidade.

-É o Filch!

James tira do bolso uma espécie de manta, agarra Lily e cobre-os, ocultando-os mesmo à justa. A ruiva tenta reclamar, mas logo a sua é impedida por uma mão forte e quente, fazendo com que um formigueiro surja em seus lábios. Olham-se nos olhos e James sente os olhos esmeralda dela atraírem-no como um íman.

-Acho que ele já passou. – murmura ele, tentando formular uma frase coerente. Descobrem-se mas continuam a fitar-se, aproximando-se cada vez mais um do outro.

-Vais continuar a olhar para mim? – diz Lílian, tentando cortar o clima e tentando, em vão, assumir o controlo do próprio corpo. A observação dela é o suficiente para ele mandar o auto-controlo dele pela janela e beijá-la. Ambos estremecem quando os lábios quentes dele se unem aos lábios frios dela, sem encontrar qualquer resistência. Lily põe a mão na nuca e James e com a outra puxa o colarinho deste mais para si.

"Mas que raio! EU. ESTOU. A. BEIJAR. O. JAMES. POTTER!"

O moreno puxa-a mais para si, pondo as suas mãos quentes directamente nas costas dela. A ruiva desaperta alguns botões da camisa dele e ele geme dentro da boca dela quando ela começa a explorar os músculos bem definidos, fruto de treinos de Quiditch desde os onze anos.

"Dane-se! Daqui a um bocado eu penso nisso!"

Mas o som de uma porta a abrir catapulta-os de volta à realidade.

-Amanhã, a seguir ao treino de Quiditch. Passa por estes corredores que eu apanho-te. – sussurra ao ouvido dela, antes de ambos voltarem costas e seguirem caminhos diferentes.

* * *

Uma das coisas favoritas de Lily é cantar… E quando está distraída, chega mesmo a trocar letras.

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,**_

_Neste momento, provavelmente ele está a dançar devagar com uma vadia loira de cabelo descolorado_

_**And she's probably getting frisky...**_

_E provavelmente agora ela está a ficar animada_

_(Carrie Underwood – Before he Cheats)_

_**But you won´t get to see the tears I cry**_

_Mas você não verá as lágrimas que eu choro_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_Por detrás destes olhos castanhos_

_(Kelly Clarkson – Behind These Hazel Eyes)_

-Dançando com uma vadia? Por detrás desses olhos castanhos? Ou é impressão minha, ou o Prongs 'tá metido no meio da história. – diz Remus, visivelmente preocupado.

-Lilian? Lílian? Sh, sh, "Terra chama Lílian", sh,sh. "Escuto e cambio!" – brinca Marlene.

-Ah? Que foi?

-Tu hoje estás muito aérea. A Marlene estava a dizer para irmos andando que o treino dos rapazes já acabou. – explica Alice, achando melhor ocultar o comentário de Remus, poupando o Moony a uma dor de ouvidos.

-Realmente. Ela está assim desde que voltou da ronda de ontem. Se não "a" Lílian Evans, eu diria que tem rapaz metido ao barulho. – "Terá sido o Prongs?" sussurra a Remus, dado que ele já tinha comentado o estado aéreo do amigo. Este simplesmente encolhe os ombros.

Liliy cora violentamente e Marlene percebe que acertou.

-LILIAN MARIE EVANS! Quem é! Eu quero saber TU-DO!

A ruiva lembra-se da noite anterior e levanta-se.

-Depois digo. Tenho uma coisa para ir fazer. Vemo-nos ao jantar. – declara.

-Ao jantar? Lily, são 15h30 e tu estás a dizer que só nos vamos ver ao jantar? Onde é que te vais enfiar, rapariga?

No entanto, Lily já não ouve a amiga, pois vai a caminho do único rapaz capaz de mandar o auto-controlo dela "pró alto"!

* * *

A tarde estava mais quente do que o normal mas Lily gostava que assim fosse. Detestava a chuva e o frio, sendo que tudo o que fosse quente era recebido de braços abertos. O que acabava por, irremediavelmente, incluir James Potter.

"Ó meu deus, vou ficar maluca!"

O corredor estava deserto e fracamente iluminado devido à falta de janelas. Sem nada o fazer prever, alguém a puxa para uma espécie de sala escondida, encostando-a à parede.

"É a Sala Precisa!"

-Estava à tua espera… - sussurra-lhe, numa voz rouca, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. A sua voz era repleta de paixão e desejo.

Lily sente-o afastar-se para a observar de alto a baixo. A ruiva envergava uns calções que Petúnia uma vez comentara serem "escandalosamente curtos" e uma camisa cabeada, amarrada sobre o umbigo. Já ele tinha umas calças jeans e uma camisa de manga curta, deixando um número reduzido mas suficiente de botões abertos que poriam a imaginação a funcionar a mais de metade do universo feminino.

Ele encosta-se devagarinho a ela e esta tem a impressão que o seu corpo encaixava com o dele como se fossem peças de um puzzle.

-Esmeraste-te… - o auto-controlo da ruiva já estava a rebentar pelas costuras, sendo que uma única palavra bastou.

-"Cala essa boca e me beija!" A-g-o-r-a!

Não é preciso repetir, pois ele obedece prontamente. Ela sente a língua dele prensar os seus lábios, pedindo permissão que foi concedida antes sequer de o cérebro assimilar o pedido. James explora cada parte da boca dela, ansiando descobrir e arrecadar tudo o que Lily tem. Ela não se deixa ficar e o salteador sorri quando a boca dela reclama a sua vez.

Quando os pulmões começam a implorar por oxigénio, o moreno desce os seus lábios pelo pescoço, fazendo-a subir ao céu. Para tentar recuperar algum controlo, ela escapa por debaixo do braço dele, agarra na gravata e lança-se num dos múltiplos sofás existentes, arrastando-o consigo.

"Mas que raio está ela a fazer? E eu a pensar que ela me odiava… Olha, que se lixe!"

A garota quase arranca a camisa dele, pelo que, numa pequena vingança, ele quase arranca a dela.

-Afinal, tu sentes alguma coisa por mim!

-Se ainda restarem dúvidas sobre o que eu sinto, eu mando-te um postal. – as palavras dela acendem a esperança que James Potter há muito tinha apagado: a esperança de ser correspondido.

Ela enrola e perna na dele e mordisca-lhe o pescoço, rindo-se quando o salteador estremece.

"Se são as regras de menina crescida que ela vai usar, é jogo de menino crescido que ela vai ter.

O rapaz fá-la ficar debaixo de si e a ruiva sente-se apanhada na sua própria armadilha. Ela desaperta os últimos botões da camisa dela e manda-a para longe, juntamente com a sua. Enche o peito dela de beijos e quando ela diz…

-Mesmo aí…

… ele quase o morde e arranca um pedaço.

"Isto já está longe dos nossos controlos… DA-NE - SE!Ele é meu e eu não vou ficar parada a olhar!"

James tapa os olhos de Lily e começa a beijar cada parte da sua face, até chegar aos lábios carnudos e ofegantes que ele tanto anseia.

Enquanto a sua boca é reclamada pelo único capaz de fazer o seu coração descompassar e acelerar, Lily percebe o que devia ter visto desde o início do seu quinto ano:

Ela realmente ama o rapaz

que a está a beijar.

Parando carinhosamente o beijo, o moreno apenas sussurra no ouvido da ruiva:

-Amo-te, Lily e quero-te ao meu lado…

Lily sente o seu coração flutuar num amor correspondido e murmura as palavras mais esperadas por James desde que a conheceu:

-Amo-te James e quero ficar ao teu lado…


End file.
